The purification of the beef kidney enzyme which hydroxylates epsilon -N-Trimethyllysine in the 3 position will be continued. The control of this, the first committed step in carnitine biosynthesis, will be studied in vitro. The purification of gamma-butyrobetaine aldehyde dehydrogenase from beef liver supernatant will be continued and its substrate specificity determined. The efforts to find a practical means of producing a carnitine deficiency in the rat will be continued. Finally further efforts will be made to find evidence for the presence of an aldolase, distinct from serine transhydroxymethylase, in liver which catalyzes the fission of 3-hydroxytrimethyllysine.